


If You Give An Angel Dick Pics

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Sugar & Salads Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Background Destiel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dean Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Improper Use of Salads, Improper use of the map table, M/M, Marshmallows, Nude Photos, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, boudoir photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: What kind of Christmas gift does one get for the archangel who can snap up anything they desire?Sam’s struggling on how to surprise Gabriel for the holidays.  That is, until he decides to take a page out of Castiel’s book and call in a favor from his angelic brother-in-law. Last year, he helped Cas surprise Dean with some risqué boudoir photos.  It was horrible and embarrassing, but Sam came through, and now it’s Cas’ turn to help Sam. Stepping out of his comfort zone for the archangel that he loves has Sam throwing up prayers to anyone that will listen that Gabriel doesn’t laugh him out of the Bunker.  Fortunately, Sam seemed to forget how very seriously his angelic trickster takes both sugar and his precious Sammy.(Aka, the fic where Sam unintentionally taps into just about every kink that Gabriel has and gets the fucking of his life.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sugar & Salads Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046017
Comments: 31
Kudos: 245





	If You Give An Angel Dick Pics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/gifts).



> Ahoy, Mateys on the Good Ship Sabriel!! It's that time of year again when I eat my weight in Christmas Cookies instead of just pure sugar as I do the rest of the year. (NGL, I honestly am beginning to wonder if I'm secretly a Trickster.)
> 
> I know that the past few weeks have been nothing sort of a roller coaster of emotions for most of us. Hopefully, things will calm, but until then, here is some Sexy Sabriel Smut to celebrate the holidays! So Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and anything else in there that y'all celebrate.
> 
> This is a gift for my dear friend, [PrettySin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin), who has been having a rough few weeks with the passing of her beloved, sweet kitty. So this is for you, and I dedicate this Holiday Smut in memory of Simi, who was the bestest kitty in the land and who is up at the Rainbow Bridge, feeling young and healthy, and waiting to see you again. *So many gentle hugs* I love you so much!! 
> 
> Warnings: There are mentions of food play in this fic, but nothing super graphic. Whenever you are bringing edible treats into the bedroom, make sure that 1) everyone is on board, and B) no one is allergic or sensitive to the chosen food. Remember, Kiddos--consent is sexy AF.
> 
> I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, I'm just mucking about in the Bunker and forcing them to bend to my whims. (Sam will definitely be Bending to Gabriel's whims if I have anything to say about it!)
> 
> Did you take your meds today? Have you eaten? HAVE YOU DRANK WATER? Do those, and then hold on for this smutty little sleigh ride...

If this completely blew up in his face, then Sam was planning to firmly place (most of) the blame on Castiel. It was his idea, after all. Not that Cas had suggested anything to Sam. No, Sam would freely admit that he straight up stole the idea from his brother-in-law. As far as Dean knew, Sam knew  _ nothing  _ about the photos, and hopefully it would stay that way. 

Last year, for their first anniversary, Cas had managed to convince Jody and Claire to summon Dean up to Sioux Falls to help with a ‘suspected werewolf infestation,’. It was a total hoax, of course. Thankfully, Dean had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker, though. Not only for Cas and his secret plotting, but because once Dean got to town, a full-fledged  _ genuine _ case reared its ugly head. Dean spent the next week helping their friends rid Sioux Falls of a rogue shifter. What were the odds?

While Dean was away, Cas made good use of his time. Unfortunately, he enlisted  _ Sam _ to help. At first, Sam readily agreed to give Cas a hand with a surprise anniversary gift for his brother. But that was before he knew what it was. 

Angels had different concepts about their vessels and—well—the normal amount of shame or embarrassment that usually plagued regular people. Sam supposed that being a celestial wavelength of heavenly intent  _ would  _ blind one to the more awkward parts of humanity—like nudity, and when it was appropriate. 

He should have seen it coming the moment that Cas mentioned pictures. 

Apparently, Cas had managed to stumble on the concept of boudoir photos as gifts for a lover. Combine that with Dean’s penchant for the vintage ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ magazines they’d found in the bunker, and ( _ worst of all _ ) Gabriel’s manic influence, Castiel had decided that the best anniversary gift for his human husband were ‘sexy pics’ for Dean to ‘enjoy.’

Of course, Gabriel, who’d spent years with humanity, knew enough about the concepts of embarrassment that he made himself scarce that whole week. Though, Sam was certain that his own Angel was keeping an eye on the goings on of the Bunker—if only for his own amusement. 

That left Sam to act as Castiel’s cameraman for his multitude of dirty photos that were to be gifted to Dean. 

He tried to refuse, just on principle. Not only did he not want to think about Dean looking at said photographs, but Sam also didn’t want to see Cas naked. Not even tastefully naked. 

Forget the fact that he wasn’t attracted to Cas, but that was his brother’s  _ husband _ , and Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t be too pleased either. Unfortunately for Sam, Gabriel had no such qualms. He knew, because once Sam figured out what Cas wanted, he’d begged his archangel lover to step in and say he was too jealous to have Sam seeing Cas in any stage of undress. He hadn’t expected much, and Sam wasn’t disappointed. Gabriel had burst into peals of laughter, actually wiping away tears, before he summoned Cas and gave his enthusiastic consent to Sam ‘giving his baby bro a hand.’ Sam honestly wished he had been surprised. 

Thus began the—well, not  _ worst _ , but definitely one of the weirdest—weeks of Sam’s life. 

Each morning, Cas would pick out some sort of shot that he wanted and would go about Angel-Mojoing parts of the bunker to accommodate them. The first day was awful. Sam blushed like a twelve year old at his first peek of Cas’ body. Though, he had to give props to Dean, because Cas was pretty damn impressive. Not that Sam ogled, but he  _ did  _ catch a glimpse. 

There wasn’t really any way to avoid seeing his brother-in-law’s  _ assets _ when he was sprawled in Dean’s favorite research chair, legs apart, holding a bottle of beer, and wearing nothing but that ridiculous blue tie half undone. 

It was weird, and so horrifically  _ awkward _ , but Sam managed to trudge through. Cas was his friend, and he was trying to do something thoughtful, (albeit out-of-character), for the man he loved. The romantic in Sam thought it was sweet. If someone had ever done the same for him, he’d have been touched, and impressed. The brother in him was just weirded out. 

Nevertheless, he persevered. Sam was nothing if not a damn professional. So he sucked it up and took a fuck ton of dirty pictures of his brother-in-law for Dean’s benefit. If he was being totally honest, by day three, it wasn’t even all that strange any longer. Sam had taken an art class or two at Stanford, after all. He’d spent a semester hunched over an easel doing life drawing with real nude models. Once he convinced his brain that it was just a penis, and not necessarily  _ Castiel’s  _ junk on display, it got easier. He even came up with a few suggestions of his own for some shots. 

Dean arrived home just in time for their anniversary, and Cas whisked the pair away for the weekend to who-knows-where. Sam assumed that the pictures had been gifted during that time. Upon their return, Castiel thanked him in private, and Dean didn’t say a word, for which Sam was truly grateful. Over the course of the next year, he put the whole thing from his mind and focused on hunting, research, and his own angel lover. 

The point was that it had been Cas’ idea first. 

Now it was a year later, with Christmas fast approaching, and Sam was at a loss as to what he should give Gabriel for the holiday. In the time that he and Gabe had been together after the archangel’s return, Sam had never really  _ given _ his lover anything as a gift. Sure, he’d grab a candy bar from a gas station every so often when they were on the road as a surprise for the whiny archangel in the backseat. And there was that time that he surprised Gabe with a box of goodies from a sex shop that he’d helped rid of a particularly vengeful ghost. The owner had been so grateful that she’d filled a giant container with merchandise and shoved it at Sam while babbling her thanks. Gabriel had lit up like a child seeing Disney World for the first time when he’d opened the box, which was a plus, but Sam didn’t feel as though it qualified as a gift since he hadn’t actually purchased any of it—or meant to have it in the first place. 

So here he was, two years into what he assumed was a lifelong commitment with an archangel, and Sam had no clue what to get the infuriating  _ sexy _ being for the holiday in which he played a major role! It couldn’t be just  _ anything _ , of course. And what exactly did one get for someone who could snap anything they desired into existence? He’d been tossing ideas around in his head for weeks, and Christmas was fast approaching, when it finally hit him. The sexy photos! 

Based on what he remembered of the shots that he’d helped Cas create, Sam was certain that Dean had loved the gift. And as much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel and Dean were pretty damn similar. The best part of it was, that it was totally  _ not  _ like Sam at all, which meant that it would be unexpected, and probably very appreciated. 

It took him a few days to get everything in order, including a (ridiculous) online purchase, and a call to Garth convincing him to get Dean and Gabe out of the Bunker for a day or two. Their friend was eager to help, (“Well, sure! Anything for you and Dean—you know that!”), and immediately gave Dean a call about a possible djinn issue a few towns over from where Garth and Bess lived. 

Garth played his part to perfection, suggesting that Dean bring Gabe as back up because it was always good to have a backup angel, and that Garth hadn’t seen Gabe for a while and missed him. He even invited them to swing by for a big family dinner before they left town, guaranteeing at least an overnight trip, knowing that Dean would put himself into a pie coma and spend the night. It was perfect. 

Approaching Castiel was a little more difficult, but eventually Sam convinced himself that Cas owed him for his own pics, and that he didn’t really have a choice of anyone else, unless he wanted to try doing it on his own with a tripod, an idea that Sam quickly scrapped. While it would be less embarrassing to do everything himself, he knew that he’d sacrifice quality that way, and he needed this to be perfect. He honestly wasn’t all that surprised when Cas readily agreed.

So here he was, alone in the Bunker with Castiel, Gabe and Dean having gone off to Garth’s for the day, and Sam was starting to second guess. It must have been obvious because Cas looked up from opening the packages Sam had been hiding and said, “You have nothing to worry about.”

“What?”

“Your penis,” Cas said simply. 

_ Worry about his...what the fuck? _ “Um...I’m...not?”

“Good,” Cas went back to his work. “I won’t judge you in any way. And Gabriel will definitely appreciate the effort that you’re making to communicate your love for him.”

“Yeah, right,” Sam nodded dumbly. “But what about my penis?”

“I don’t see you as a sexual being,” Cas said simply. “So your nudity will not affect me in any way. What I’m saying, badly,” Cas said. “Is that I will not be judging you in any way.” He lowered his voice even more, which was a feat in itself, and said solemnly, “This is a safe place.”

Sam bit back a hysterical laugh. “Did you, like, research how to make humans comfortable or something?”

“I did,” Cas nodded. “You all seem to have the strangest hang ups, it’s fascinating.”

“Yeah, we’re interesting, aren’t we?

“Very,” Cas said absently. “I believe that I have opened most of these. Perhaps now would be a good time for you to get into the tub and I can cover you with them.”

Now or never. Sam grit his teeth and agreed. He slipped off his robe and gently settled into the huge soaking tub that was in the center of the room. Thankfully, Cas had turned his back while Sam had been getting into position. Once he was comfortable, Sam fidgeted a bit until he found a position that seemed to work and he cleared his throat for Castiel’s attention. 

The angel turned, his features betraying nothing and he met Sam’s eyes and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Go for it, man.”

Cas gave him a short nod before picking up the first package and pouring it into the tub, over Sam’s body. Unlike Cas, Sam had opted for one shot. He didn’t need to take a ton of fantasy inducing pictures—only one. And he knew that it was one that would knock Gabriel’s socks off. 

The thousands of tiny dehydrated marshmallows scattered over him, all sticky, with the pungent smell of pure sugar. Sam tried not to grimace. Taking a deep breath as Cas poured another large bag of the gross little things onto him, Sam reminded himself that this wasn’t for him—it was for Gabe. 

When he’d first had the idea, Sam had purchased fifteen one pound bags of ‘Cereal Marshmallows’ and had them shipped to a PO Box in the next town so that Dean wouldn’t get suspicious. He’d stored them in the trunk of that horrible mustard colored pimp-mobile of Castiel’s, mostly because he knew how much Dean hated his husband’s car. It was one place in the Bunker that Sam could pretty much guarantee that Dean wouldn’t go poke his nose into. 

The moment that Gabe and Dean pulled out in Baby, Sam had begun carrying the packages of marshmallows inside, and stashing them in the large bathing room that neither of them seemed to use all that often. Cas joined him once he had a few cups of coffee in him, and they set to work. 

Now, as tiny, colorful shapes of diabetes poured over him, Sam mused on the fact that he must really love Gabriel to subject himself to this. There were marshmallows beginning to melt from his body heat and it made Sam’s skin crawl. 

There were two bags left when Castiel tilted his head and examined Sam. “I believe that you are sufficiently covered.”

“Yeah, great,” Sam agreed. “I can just save those last two bags as treats for him when he behaves,” he joked. 

Cas squinted. “You plan to train my brother like a dog?”

“Hey, if you know another way to get him to sit still on car trips and not prank Dean by changing his tapes to Britney Spears, let me know. Cause I’m about out of ideas on that one.”

“True,” Cas acquiesced. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Do it.”

To his credit, Cas took the pictures quickly and professionally, occasionally suggesting a different pose or changing the lighting. In the end, Sam had a pretty damn amazing picture of himself lounging naked in a bathtub full of rainbow marshmallows that he knew would delight Gabriel—and that was all that mattered. It even made up for the fact that it took Sam almost an hour, and a full bottle of Dean’s special body wash to get the remains of the sticky mess off of his skin. The things he did for love…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel and Dean arrived home with three bags of Bess’ leftovers and wearing Santa hats. It was utterly bizarre on Dean—Sam was more than used to Gabriel and his...him. The four of them settled back into the Bunker easily, and as far as Sam could tell, neither Gabriel, nor Dean, suspected a thing. 

As the days counted down to Christmas, Sam’s nerves got the better of him. He began to second-guess his tastefully erotic gift. What if he’d completely misjudged? Fuck, what if Gabriel  _ laughed  _ at him? It wouldn’t be the first time. Gabe teased to show affection and more than once he’d shared a chuckle at Sam’s expense. It had never been cruel, but if he showed his boyfriend a picture of himself naked and covered in fucking marshmallows and the damn archangel  _ laughed _ , then Sam would absolutely die right there on the spot. 

Gabe was an observant little creature, and it wasn’t long before he began to pester Sam about his twitching nervousness, which didn’t help the matter. His boyfriend had even figured out that Sam’s odd behavior had begun right around the time that he and Dean had gone off to Garth’s. So Sam knew that it was only a matter of time before his mischievous angel began to turn the Bunker inside out in order to get to the bottom of things. 

There was no question of Gabriel poking around in his brain and doing that annoying archangel mind reading crap. Even before the two of them had formed their relationship, Gabriel had never violated Sam’s privacy in such a way. He was nothing like Lucifer. It was simply that Sam knew once Gabe put his mind to it, he would pester Sam until the hunter broke and just gave him his Christmas present early. 

Surprising even himself, Sam managed to stand firm until Christmas Eve. 

Cas and Dean had driven Baby into town to have lunch at one of the local pubs so that both of them could indulge in a worrying amount of burgers and a few pitchers of beer. Sam had taken the opportunity to sleep in and wrap some gifts in dollar store paper that he’d picked up a few days earlier. As he finished up, Sam realized that he hadn’t seen Gabriel since that morning. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where his boyfriend was, so on his way to the kitchen, Sam stashed the wrapped presents under the scraggly tree that Dean had chopped down and set up in his ‘Fortress of Dean-itude.’

They’d had to get some new lights, but the rest of the decorations both on the tree and around the Bunker were from a few boxes that Gabe had found in a storage room downstairs. They were rather dated, and some were a bit creepy and moth eaten, but Sam thought that the whole thing was just the right amount of festive. Except, of course, for the massive amounts of tinsel that Gabriel had managed to find. 

Dean had originally bitched about the shimmering plastic getting everywhere, but he shut up when Castiel expressed how pretty he found the tacky decor. Between Cas’ delight, Gabriel’s enthusiasm, and Dean’s desire to make his husband happy, the Bunker was now home to approximately four pounds of tinsel. The whole thing made Sam laugh and shake his head fondly. He was just glad that the tinsel cleanup had been designated to the angels for after the holidays. 

As he made his way through the cool, sterile hallways of the Bunker, the smell of gingerbread began to waft toward him. Just as he’d suspected, Gabriel was in the kitchen, busily baking. The counters were absolutely  _ covered  _ in cooling cookies. Some were in the traditional shapes of gingerbread men, though there were plenty large squares that Gabe had assembled into four massive houses. Each gingerbread house was almost a whole foot tall, and while they were held together with frosting, each of them was bare of decor. 

“Hey,” Sam said brightly, stepping into the kitchen just as Gabriel set a freshly baked sheet of cookies onto a cooling rack. “How long have you been baking?”

Gabe shrugged. “Since I got up. Though, I’m not doing it  _ totally _ from scratch,” he admitted. “I snapped up the dough so it was already mixed and chilled.”

“I forgive you,” Sam told him, leaning down to give Gabe a soft kiss. “What’s with the houses?”

“I thought that we could each decorate one when those sappy idiots get home from their burger binge.”

“Dean will complain.”

“Yeah, but Cas will think it’s interesting,” Gabe pointed out. “And if Cassie wants to do it, Dean-o will suck it up.”

“True.”

“So,” Gabe drew out the word into several syllables. “Are you going to give me my Christmas gift?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“No fair!”

Gabriel pouted, his pink lower lip puffing out in mock upset and Sam thought that it might actually be the cutest fucking thing that he’d ever seen. As a younger sibling himself, Sam could recognize how obvious it was that his boyfriend was certainly the baby of the archangels. Gabe had all the facial expressions and perfectly pitched whines down pat. And even though he knew  _ exactly  _ what his angel was doing, Sam couldn’t resist for very long. 

He considered the situation, wondering if it might actually be better to give Gabriel the photos now, while they were alone. That way, if he laughed, Sam could spend the rest of the afternoon trying to drown himself in the shower room without Dean bothering him about having too many feelings. It might actually be better this way. Sam eyed up his boyfriend who was still looking up at him with those huge amber eyes. Oh, for fuck’s sake, now Gabe was making his lower lip quiver—that wasn’t even  _ remotely  _ fair. 

“Fine,” he said, trying to sound put out. “You want your gift now? Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Gabe’s while face lit up. “I really didn’t think that would work on you, my Majestic Moose.”

“You’re very convincing,” Sam deadpanned. He took Gabe’s hand in his own and pulled the archangel down the maze of hallways to their bedroom. 

Leading Gabriel to the edge of the bed, he managed to get him seated. Gabe’s hands were clasped in his lap, and he seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement. Closing, (and  _ locking _ ), the door, Sam smiled down at his lover. “You don’t need to be so—“ Sam waved his palms in an approximation of jazz hands. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Sam,” Gabriel met his gaze. Those gorgeous honey colored eyes twinkled up at him, and Sam’s breath caught. “You could give me absolutely nothing, and I’d be thrilled. Know why?” Sam shook his head. “Cause I love you, Kiddo. All I really need is you. The fact that you went out of your way to get me something is just icing on my gingerbread.”

“It’s icing on the cake,” Sam corrected, trying to draw attention away from the blush rising on his cheeks. 

It was rare for Gabe to be so serious and sappy. Usually the archangel would tease with his affection, though he always made sure that Sam knew how much he was loved. The heartfelt declaration that all Gabe needed was Sam in his life to be happy, felt like something in the universe had shifted. Sam knew that Gabriel loved him, but the open, guileless look on his angel’s face was doing things to his heart. 

“It’s Christmas, so it’s gingerbread today.”

Sam chuckled. He walked closer to Gabe and leaned down to the angel’s level, placing his palms on either side of Gabriel’s thick, muscular thighs. Their faces were so close that Sam could feel the warmth radiating off of Gabe’s skin. He placed a soft, slow kiss on Gabriel’s lips and hummed. 

“You want your present?”

“Yes,” Gabe said playfully. “Don’t keep me in suspense, Kiddo.”

“Impatient man,” Sam said as he straightened and went to his desk. 

“ _ Arch _ angel, Sammy,” Gabe chided. “I’m a freaking archangel, not a  _ man. _ Don’t you forget it.”

Pulling the wrapped package out of a drawer, Sam returned to the bed saying, “I wouldn’t dare. Besides, you remind me whenever you can.”

“See,” Gabe grinned smugly. “I told you that you’d like the whole angelic refractory period when we started this torrid affair.”

“It’s a plus,” Sam agreed. He held out his arm stiffly and pushed the thin box into Gabe’s eager hands. 

Surprisingly, Gabriel didn’t immediately rip into the paper like he usually did. He turned the box over in his hands, examining it, even going so far as to shake it erratically. “I hope it wasn’t breakable,” he said after he stopped. 

“It’s not,” Sam assured with a laugh. 

Fuck, he was terrified. What would Gabriel say? What would he  _ do _ ? Damn, he really hoped that this wasn’t about to blow up in his face. 

Gabriel had finally pulled off the sparkling candy cane wrapping paper and was now prying open the end of the box. Tipping it on its side, he allowed the contents of the gift to slide out and into his palm. Sam watched, hardly allowing a breath, as Gabriel’s eyes focused on the small stack of photos. 

“Oh,  _ Sam _ ,” Gabriel whispered. 

His heart rate sped up at Gabe’s use of his name. His lover called him Sam occasionally—but Gabriel was incredibly fond of nicknames. He was always referring to Sam as ‘Sammy,’ ‘Kiddo,’ ‘Samalicious,’ Samshine,’ or one of a hundred other silly names. So when his angel just said  _ ‘Sam _ ,’ in that reverent and awe-struck tone, it washed over Sam like a physical caress. It took just about everything in him to not immediately ask if the gift was ‘okay.’ He needed to be patient and wait for Gabriel to process. 

Slowly, Sam moved toward his boyfriend and sat down next to him on their bed. His eyes were searching Gabe’s face, but his angel was unreadable as his focus remained glued to the photographs in his hands. As Sam watched, Gabriel’s features flickered through various emotions that ranged from desire to something resembling awe. For a moment, Gabe trailed his fingertips lightly along the lines of Sam’s body strategically positioned in the bathtub of marshmallows. His movements were so reverent and worshiping as he brushed his hands over the photo, that it had Sam swallowing around the lump in his own throat. 

Gabriel had been silent for too long, and Sam’s nerves were beginning to climb once more. Did he hate it? Oh, god, what if he hated it? Sam tried—he really did—to push down the flickers of doubt, but eventually the uncharacteristic silence of his boyfriend got the better of him. 

“Gabe,” Sam said softly, unsure. There was silence, and Gabriel was unnaturally still, which was making Sam panic. 

Just as he was about to speak again, Gabriel’s focus pulled and he whipped his head around to stare at Sam. The sight drew a sharp gasp from Sam’s lips as he took in his lover’s face. 

Gabriel’s eyes were glowing.

That unearthly light that shimmered around his irises on very rare occasions. Whenever he felt the need to angelically smite an enemy, or when he’d get lost in Sam and allow slivers of his grace to explode while they were making love. Sam wasn’t ashamed to admit that he loved those glimpses of power in Gabriel. The humbling knowledge that the man who slept next to him every night could destroy entire countries if he put his mind to it. Oddly enough, whenever Gabe displayed his powers, it made Sam feel safe and cherished, because he  _ knew _ that Gabriel would protect him with everything he had. 

The inhuman glow of his angel’s eyes were different from Castiel’s. While his brother-in-law’s eyes reflected his vessel’s, giving Cas’ baby blues the same hue when he went full angel, Gabriel’s did the same. His glow was tinged with amber and honey tones that crackled with the intensity of his power. Unlike Gabriel’s eyes under normal circumstances that were sparkling and warm, a gaze that comforted Sam, whenever he lit up, Gabriel’s golden glow in his eyes was somewhat harsh, another reminder that the man who shared Sam’s bed was anything but human. It was the look of an immensely powerful predator, and as Sam looked into his lover’s eyes, the fragility of his human life was all too clear. 

Gabriel was laser focused on him and Sam actually gulped and leaned backward. He knew that Gabe would never hurt him, but that possessive, feral,  _ ravenous  _ look in his angel’s eyes was something to behold. In all honesty, Sam was more than a little intimidated. No one had ever looked at him the way that Gabriel did in their everyday life—and  _ this  _ was about a thousand steps beyond that. The fleeting thought that this is what Little Red Riding Hood might have felt flashed through Sam’s eyes. It had only been a moment since their eyes had met, but to Sam it felt like a damn eternity. 

Before he could blink, Gabriel was on him, launching his smaller frame at Sam. The breath was punched from Sam’s lungs as his back hit the bed and one of Gabriel’s hands came up to lock around Sam’s wrists. Sam’s hands were pushed over his head, and Gabriel was practically straddling him, his eyes still glowing with that cold, angelic light. 

Without utilizing his usual fingersnap, Gabriel magicked away the layers of clothes between them, shocking Sam’s system with the chilled air of the Bunker. From behind Gabriel’s back, his wings snapped into existence, all six shimmering gold appendages rigid as they stretched. Sam only had a brief glimpse of the magnificence that was Gabriel’s wings before his mouth was plundered by a hungry, desperate kiss. 

Gabriel’s lips were soft, but his movements were anything but. This was an archangel claiming his mate—not that Sam could understand how serious this whole predicament was for his boyfriend. They’d discussed mating before, but it wasn’t anything that either felt should be rushed. For some reason, Sam’s risqué photos had caused the more voracious appetites that Gabe kept carefully locked away to let loose. 

Parting his lips, Sam eagerly accepted Gabriel’s tongue, allowing the angel to control and dominate the kiss. That was nothing new. Gabriel enjoyed taking the lead, and Sam craved the high of being allowed to let go and let someone else make the decisions. In his regular life, he was constantly pushing against Dean, or the creatures they hunted, even his destiny. Gabriel made it possible for Sam to just  _ be _ . So when the grip on his wrists tightened and he felt the thickness of Gabriel’s cock grinding down onto his own, Sam moaned loudly. 

Suddenly, the delicious pressure of Gabriel’s fierce kiss was gone and Sam’s eyes fluttered open as he tried to chase his lover’s mouth. Above him, Gabriel’s face hovered mere inches above his own, eyes aglow and wings unfurled. “Who do you belong to, Sam?”

“To you,” Sam breathed. 

“Who do you belong to, Sam,” Gabe said again, a hint of his True Voice echoing around them; and Sam instinctively knew that it could be heard throughout the entire Bunker. 

He knew what his angel wanted. What he needed. “I belong to  _ you,  _ Gabriel, The Messenger.”

And then Gabe was pushing apart Sam’s thighs, and settling between them. The only indication that Gabriel was using his angel mojo, was the loosening sensation in Sam’s ass, and a cool sort of burning from where Gabe had magicked some lube. He wasn’t going to be lovingly prepped and worshipped—not today. Today, his archangel was going to  _ claim _ and  _ take _ . Sam’s breathing sped up at the thought. It was a heady feeling to know that something  _ he  _ had done managed to make his unflappable lover lose control so thoroughly. He, Sam Winchester, had done this. Fuck, that knowledge shot straight to his own dick and he wriggled against Gabriel’s body with a needy whine. 

The fat, blunt head of Gabe’s dick pushed at his rim, pulling a gasp from Sam’s lips. There was no hesitation as Gabriel pushed into his hole, smooth and deep. Sure, Gabe had loosened him, but not enough to remove the burn. Fuck, it felt amazing to be spread so wide. Sam hooked his legs around Gabriel’s waist, pushing the angel’s ass with his heels, trying to coax that gorgeous thickness even further. 

There was no period of adjustment for Sam as Gabriel began to fuck into him. Steady, powerful strokes, and Sam was riding the high of being so primally taken. Behind him, Gabe’s wings made slight, jerky flaps, as though he wasn’t fully in control of them either. Sam’s head fell backward onto the mattress, his mouth open, allowing grunts, moans, and whines to spill from his lips. He couldn’t decide if he was more fascinated by his lover’s wings, his eerily glowing eyes, or the look of possession on Gabe’s face. All of it made Sam feel weak, like standing up too quickly. Each strong thrust of Gabe’s cock inside of him had Sam seeing stars in his peripheral vision. 

He managed to gasp Gabriel’s name softly, which earned him a particularly harsh stroke. Above him, Gabriel was staring at him with wonder as he said, “Such a pretty offering for me, Sam.”

“Yours, all yours!”

“You fucking know it,” Gabe slammed into him again, fingers tightening around Sam’s wrists. 

There was a split second where Sam wondered if he might actually be in Heaven, because that stunning, snarky,  _ adoring  _ little archangel should never have even spared a glance for The Boy With The Demon Blood. But Gabriel was never one for following the desires of the host. He was unique and reckless—he was a rebel. Before Sam had stood against John and left for college, before Cas had turned away from heaven for the sake of Dean, Gabriel had rebelled. So, when he had sauntered into Sam’s life in a pair of tight coveralls and a smirk that had Sam wanting (just once) to let the ‘monster’ off the hook, there was nothing standing in the way of Gabriel looking past the surface into who Sam really was. 

There was a sharp snap that brought Sam’s world back into focus—all six of Gabriel’s wings were rigid, held high and proud before Sam, both posturing and protecting. Sam dug his heels into the meat of Gabe’s ass, silently begging for  _ more, deeper, harder, GABRIEL! _

A needy whine escaped Sam’s lips as Gabe pounded straight onto his prostate. The sound made Gabriel’s strokes become harsher, and he bent his head to kiss Sam deeply as he fucked into him with abandon. Everything was too much and not enough. Fuck, he loved Gabriel—more than he’d ever loved another person, which was a terrifying thought. 

_ ‘I love you.’ _

The room brightened considerably as Gabriel’s halo blinked into existence above him. Sam’s eyes blew wide at the sight. He’d only seen his lover’s halo a handful of times, when Gabriel had been particularly emotional for one reason or another. Apparently, he was so overcome with affection and lust for Sam that he’d momentarily lost his iron control. The brightness of the halo almost disguised the pulsing light that was now blazing from Gabriel’s pupils. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said reverently as his ass was pounded raw. 

In a slightly panicked voice, that sounded warped to Sam’s ears, Gabe shouted, “Sam, close your eyes!”

Immediately slamming his eyelids closed, the world lit up around him. Sam could see the orangey glow through the darkness and a pleasant warmth caressing his skin. The hot, thick rush of seed spilling into him pushed Sam over the edge and he came, untouched, as Gabriel continued to make shallow thrusts. 

Sam could feel his ass clamping down around Gabe’s cock. He could feel the continuing pulses that signaled his lover pumping another load deep in Sam’s ass. Suddenly the pressure around his wrists were gone and Sam blindly reached upward, burying his fingers into Gabriel’s feathers. The desperate touch on such a sensitive bit of angelic anatomy made the light in the room grow brighter, and Gabe groaned above him, another spurt of cum ejecting into Sam. 

As the room went dim, Sam gripped Gabe’s wings tightly, his eyes still closed. After a few moments, he felt the muscles in Gabriel’s body relax, and his boyfriend sighed. “You can open your eyes now, Kiddo.”

Sam’s lashes fluttered open and he looked up at his angel. Gabriel was wrecked. His hair was damp, plastered to his forehead, his wings were drooping with exhaustion, and both his eyes and halo were still glowing faintly. “You,” Gabe gasped. “Are something else.”

“Good something?”

“Fucking phenomenal something,” Gabe shifted slightly, but kept his warm, fat cock stuffed up Sam’s ass. “Give me a second to get back on to this plane of reality.”

Sam barked out a laugh. “That good?”

In an unusual solemn display, Gabriel met Sam’s eyes and said, “You have no idea how close you came to becoming the mate of an Arch just now.”

Blinking, Sam let the gravity of the words sink in. The little that he knew of angelic mating, it was a Super Fucking Serious Thing. Hell, Sam didn’t even know if Angel-Human pairs  _ could  _ mate, though if Gabe was warning him, then it was for a reason. 

“And what if I wanted you to mate me?”

The stunned look on Gabe’s face would have been comical at any other moment. “That’s twice in one day that you’ve managed to shock me into fucking silence, Kiddo.”

Sam didn’t respond with words. He fixed a look on Gabriel above him, and quirked one eyebrow; the same sort of questioning look that Gabe would shoot at  _ him  _ when the archangel was making a point, or wanted to be obeyed. Sam knew that if he stood firm, that Gabe wouldn’t figure out how to masterfully distract him or change the subject. He was rewarded second later with a sigh and Gabe rolling off of him. 

As his boyfriend’s dick slipped free, Sam immediately felt the rush of cum spill out on the bed, and he wrinkled his nose at the sensation. His hole was sore and throbbing, and Sam knew that he wasn’t going to be sitting properly for a few days. The whole time, Sam kept his gaze on Gabriel’s face. 

Despite being able to use magic, and the fact that he’d employed its use earlier to get to the fucking part quicker, Gabriel didn’t snap Sam clean. He did, however, pull a warm, wet cloth from thin air and begin wiping Sam down with gentle, soothing motions. He never took his eyes off of Gabe, despite the angel avoiding his face and concentrating on cleaning Sam’s body. 

When he was done, Gabriel snapped once more, and they were both dressed in comfy sleeping pants and plain shirts. Gabriel’s wings were still visible, and they kept twitching erratically. 

The silence was killing Sam. 

“Sam,” Gabe finally said. “I don’t think you understan—“

“I do,” Sam interrupted, setting his jaw. “I may not know everything that goes into a bond, but Gabe?” He paused, pushing himself up onto his elbows and trying not to wince as pain lanced through his body. “Gabriel,” Sam said, injecting as much power as his puny human self could manage in the presence of an archangel. “Gabriel—I love you. I  _ need  _ you. And I want everything that you are willing and capable of giving me. If that’s just my human lifespan, so be it. But if there could be...if there  _ is  _ something more, then I want that with you.” Sam sucked in air. “And not because of Cas and Dean, or because you’re handy during a hunt,” he said. “I want it because of _ you _ . No one else. You’re...everything.”

The awestruck look in Gabriel’s eyes made Sam’s heart squeeze painfully. That golden gaze was drinking Sam in, like he was a life raft and Gabe was drowning. Like he couldn’t believe that Sam was saying such things to him. Gabriel gulped, “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Deadly.”

“Kiddo, I would have mated you right there in Crawford Hall the moment I saw you,” Gabe laughed awkwardly. “I wasn’t planning on doing this until tomorrow, but,” Gabe reached into the pocket of the pants he’d snapped onto himself and pulled out a small hinged box, which he tossed to Sam.

Hunter reflexes allowed Sam to snatch the box out of the air without taking his eyes off of Gabe. Caressing the velvet with his thumb, Sam felt the tug of a smile on his face. 

“That’s one of your gifts, if you want it,” Gabe told him. 

“I want it.”

Gabriel made a disbelieving sound and then gave Sam the biggest smile. “Merry Fucking Christmas Eve, Sammy. Wanna marry and mate me?”

With the grin on his face, matching his angel’s enthusiasm, Sam decided to use one of Gabriel’s favorite expressions when he was excited. “Hells yeah!” 

And for the fourth time that night, Gabriel was both speechless and stunned.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Four Months, One Week and One Day Later… _

“Happy Birthday, Sammy!” Dean shouted at him and slid a beer across the map table. “How does it feel to be another year older, while knowing that you’ll technically never hit this age?”

“Bizarre,” Sam drank deeply from the bottle, contemplating the fact that both he and Dean were technically immortal now as mates of angels. 

“Happy Birthday, Sam,” Cas said from Dean’s left. “Would you like to open your gifts now?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded excitedly. “Wait ‘til you see what I got you, it’s amazing. One of a kind.”

“Mine’s one of a kind too,” Gabriel winked at Dean as he bounded over with an armful of packages wrapped in some yellowing pieces of newspaper. Depositing the gifts in a pile in front of Sam, and hopping up into his mate’s lap, Gabriel grabbed Sam by the cheeks and gave him a firm kiss. “Oooh!! You should open mine first, Kiddo,” Gabe wriggled around, giving Sam all sorts of filthy ideas. 

“Okay, I’ll open Gabe’s first,” Sam said. “Then yours, Dean, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean agreed happily. 

Gabriel shoved a rectangular gift into Sam’s hands and watched closely as he ripped open the paper. There was something slightly unsettling behind Gabriel’s twinkling, honey-tinted eyes, but Sam wasn’t sure exactly what it could be. 

At least until he saw what his birthday gift actually was. 

“Gabe,” Sam’s gasped, his eyes wide as he slammed the gift against his chest and stared at his mate in horror. “What the—why would you—“

“What the hell is it?” Dean was staring at the mess of paper with shiny metal poking out. 

“Nothing,” Sam’s voice  _ cracked _ —it fucking  _ cracked _ .

“Oh come on, Sammy,” Dean leaned across the table and swiped at the gift. 

Jerking his arms, Sam ducked and twisted so that Dean couldn’t grab ahold of Gabriel’s present. “No! Dean, knock it off!” In the process, the archangel shot to his feet and moved away from Sam, a wicked smirk on his face. 

Dean was now half out of his chair, still reaching, and moving his arms and shoulders to make Sam maneuver around him. “Give it—let me see what the little pixie got you.”

“No way,” Sam shouted. “Mind your own business, Dean—Hey!”

His brother had wrapped his grabbing, seeking claws around Sam’s gift and yanked it out of his grasp. Dean flopped back into his chair with a victorious laugh. “You see, Sammy,” Dean said casually as he mock-lectured. “You’ll never beat me, because I’m the big brother and I  _ always  _ come out on top!”

“That is untrue, Dean,” Cas said sternly. “You’re very rarely on top.”

The whole table froze until Dean hissed, “Cas,” and Gabriel snorted. 

“Wow, Dean,” Sam chuckled. “Something I didn’t really want to know about you. You know what?” Sam grinned wide. “Go ahead and take a look.”

“Oh, I will, Princess Sasquatch,” Dean smiled before ripping the scraps of wrapping paper and flipping over the picture frame in his hand.

The look on Dean’s face was priceless, as Sam watched his brother register that the gift was none other than a framed photograph of Gabriel. Except that the archangel was butt naked, lying on the very table at which they were seated, covered in mounds of thick green leaves, (of what seemed to be a kale and romaine mixture, along with assorted raw vegetables), as he held aloft two glass bottles full of oil and red wine vinegar that Gabriel was pouring over himself—though mostly on his  _ very _ exposed dick. 

“What the fucking—oh my  _ god _ , Gabriel! Why would you? On this table? I eat here man,” Dean shoved the photo back at Sam as he glared across the table at Gabe who was leaning into Sam’s side with a grin. Dean pointed a finger at Gabriel, “You oughta be locked up.” He then fixed Sam with the same look, “You too! Talk about things I didn’t want to know about my brother,” Dean turned and walked out of the room stiffly. “I’m not even in the mood for birthday pie after this, for fuck’s sake— _ on the table! _ ” 

As Dean’s voice trailed further away, Castiel pushed back his chair after staring at the pair with that unsettling look that he had, and for an uncomfortable amount of time. “I believe I should comfort him.”

“Good idea, Cas,” Sam said, trying not to burst into laughter. Both he and Gabriel managed to hold themselves together until Castiel was out of sight. 

As he leaned against his mate, as they cackled over Dean’s reaction, Sam wiped at his eyes and looked fondly down at his husband. “What the hell were you thinking, you absolute weirdo?”

“I was thinking, that since you so kindly covered yourself in one of  _ my  _ favorite treats, that I should return the favor.”

“And you went with salad?” Sam started laughing all over again. 

“You love salad,” Gabe actually sounded surprised. “You don’t like my Gabriel Gorgonzola Garden Salad?”

“No,” Sam reigned in his laughter and smiled down at Gabe. “I love it. But for future reference, I can get behind eating dessert when it involves you and nudity.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Gabriel smirked and moved in for a searing kiss. Moaning into Sam’s mouth, Gabe said, “Too bad we don’t have something sweet that I could pour all over you.” 

Gabriel raised his hand to snap when suddenly Sam stopped him. “I have a better idea.”

“Oh yeah, Kiddo? What’s that?”

“I still have like, two bags of those marshmallows hidden under the bed.” 

The next thing that Sam knew, his back was hitting their mattress, and Gabe was on top of him, kissing the breath right from his lungs. “Sam, Sam, Sammy, my sweet Samshine,” Gabriel murmured as he showered Sam with kisses. “I knew there was a reason I decided to keep you around, Kiddo.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam arched under Gabriel’s touch. “And what’s that?”

“Because you’re perfect. You were made for me Sam,” Gabriel nuzzled his neck. “ _ My  _ mate. And I’m going to spend the rest of dad-damned eternity proving just how precious you are to me. Happy Birthday, Kiddo. I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Gabe.”

“Now,” Gabriel sat up, straddling Sam’s waist as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Where did you say those marshmallows were?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is a standalone one-shot, however there are plans to make this into a small series, so who knows. Don't hold your breath though because I'm a super unreliable poster and you will suffocate if you attempt to outlast my writer's block. Fair warning.
> 
> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
